My GrownUp Christmas List
by broodyandcheery143
Summary: How are Puck and Quinn spending their first holiday season without Beth? One-Shot


**Alright, well, since i have a snow day tomorrow instead of exams i decided to write this. i thought up the idea while working at the toy store. I was bored (it wasnt crowded because of the snow) and i was staring at the baby dolls and this, this one-shot was born! I wrote it pretty fast and its kind late, its also unbeta-ed, so I'm sorry if it makes no sense at all! haah. If you read it please review and let me know what you think!**

**Oh, and Merry Christmas! (soon!) haah**

* * *

My Grown-up Christmas List

Quinn Fabray was finally done with her Christmas shopping. She had always been bad about waiting until the last minute, so she didn't even go shopping until two days before Christmas. The mall was filled to the brim, as usual, and Quinn was lucky she didn't have many people to shop for. She had her mom, Sam, and Mr. Schuster and that was it.

Her mom was easy, she got her a new charm for her charm bracelet like she did every year. Sam was a bit trickier, though. After an hour of searching she finally decided on a sweatshirt of his favorite NFL team. For Mr. Schuster she got new sheet music so he could branch out from all the Journey he was making the club do.

Quinn was leaving the music store and walking towards the entrance of the mall when she saw a long line in the middle of the building and realized it was the line to see Santa. As she looked around she noticed all the moms waiting in line with their kids, smiling brightly at the prospect of seeing Santa Claus. Quinn couldn't help but feel as if someone had just ripped out her heart. She was a mom, but she had no kid to take to visit Santa. Even though she never regretted giving Beth up for adoption (she still knew it was what was best for both of them), it was still hard during times like this.

On the left of Santa was a toy store and Quinn find herself drawn inside by some unknown force. The toy store was full of rushed parents who had procrastinated Christmas shopping for too long. Presents were being thrown everywhere, but still, for some reason Quinn couldn't describe, she kept walking through the toy store. She found herself in the baby doll section, her favorite as a kid. She was just browsing around when one baby in particular caught her eye. The baby had big brown eyes and dark brown hair, just like she pictured Beth to have. Although there was no way for Quinn to know what her baby girl looked like now, Quinn guessed she got her eyes and Puck's dark, Jewish hair. Quinn quickly grabbed the baby doll off the shelf before anyone could take it.

Suddenly she heard a loud noise as a pile of toys fell off the shelf behind her. She heard a mumbled, "shit" and her heart stopped because she knew the voice. Her body wanted to leave, run out of the store as fast as she could, but her heart told her to not to, and this time her heart won.

She walked into the next isle to see a Mohawked teenager on the floor trying to pick up the toys.

"Smooth," Quinn said sarcastically.

At the sound of her voice the boys head immediately jerked up. He looked embarrassed as he quickly stood. "I, uh, I was just looking for a present for Sarah and I, uh, accidentally knocked these toys over."

"Sarah's thirteen and she still wants a stuffed animal for Christmas?" Quinn chuckled.

"I, uh…" he knew he had been caught so he kind of trailed off and pretended to be interested in a random bunny.

"Beth?" Quinn asked as she held up the baby doll to show she had done the same thing.

"Yea," he said as he pulled out a stuffed lamb he had been hiding behind his back.

"I wish we could really give these to her," Quinn said sadly.

"I think there's a way we can," Puck smirked. Quinn lifted her perfectly shaped eyebrows and listened closely to his plan.

X-X-X-X-X

The next day was Christmas Eve and Quinn awoke early, barely able to sleep that night. She quickly showered and slipped into a sweater dress. She curled her blonde hair and applied a bit of make-up. When she was ready she walked over to her underwear drawer where she retrieved the baby doll she had bought the day before. She had wrapped it that night once her mom had gone to bed; doing so four different times until it was perfect.

Butterflies were fluttering around in her stomach as she waited for her mom to leave so Puck could pick her up. Her mom was working some toy drive at their church and would be gone most of the afternoon. As long as Quinn was back for Christmas Eve mass that night she would be okay.

Finally her mom left and Quinn texted Puck saying it was okay for him to come get her. Five minutes later Puck's pick-up truck was in her driveway. Quinn zipped up her peacoat and grabbed her present before heading out the door and climbing into Puck's warm truck.

"Hey," he smiled at her.

"Hey," she smiled back.

"Ready?" he asked.

Quinn sighed. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Puck nodded and put the car into reverse before backing out of her driveway.

"So how did you get her address anyway?" Quinn wondered.

"I may have tricked Rachel into giving it to me," he shrugged. Quinn didn't even want to know, so she just left it alone.

The drive would take about an hour, but Quinn didn't care. She didn't even know if she would see Beth, but the prospect of being in the same area code as her daughter brought tears to her eyes.

Most of the drive was done in silence. Both kids were too nervous to talk. Plus, they hadn't talked much since the day they gave Beth up. He had told her he loved her, but she had denied him, knowing it would hurt too bad to be around him. Every time she looked at him all she saw was Beth's face looking back at her. Then Puck went to juvie and Sam joined Glee and everything just sort of happened. Quinn and Puck drifted apart, although Quinn knew a part of it was because she was pushing him away.

Quinn was sitting in the car, deep in thought, and staring out the window. Her leg was rapidly moving up and down as a nervous habit. Puck, knowing that's what she did when she was nervous, quickly took her hand into his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

She turned to him and smiled, and that's how they drove for the last ten minutes; hand-in-hand and smiling.

They turned into the neighborhood and quickly found the house. It was a one-story ranch house, just big enough for the two of them. They saw Shelby's car was in the driveway so they decided to park a couple houses down so they wouldn't look suspicious. Puck turned off the car and they both grabbed their presents before venturing out into the cold Ohio air.

Quinn's legs felt like noodles as they walked past the three houses to get to Shelby and Beth's. Puck could see she was having trouble so he linked their arms together. That's when Quinn noticed his arm was shaking as well.

As quietly as they could they walked to the front porch and set down their presents, as well as a letter for Beth to read when she was older. They were about to turn around and leave when they heard Christmas music coming from inside the house.

The magic, unexplainable force came back to Quinn and carried her left where she found a large window that allowed her to see into the living room. Quinn's heart stopped when she looked in the window to find Shelby dancing around the room, Beth cradled at her chest. Shelby was singing along to the Christmas music, and dancing elegantly. Beth was smiling her big toothless grin and Quinn literally couldn't breathe. She had never seen such a beautiful baby in her life. She had big brown curls that Shelby held back with a Christmas bow. She was a chubby thing in her green Christmas dress, but Quinn had always had a thing for chubby babies, and all it meant was Shelby was taking good care of her baby girl, and that's all she really longed to know.

She let out a little sob and suddenly Puck was behind her, holding onto her waist. She let herself fall backwards into him. Something about being inside his arms felt so right, and made Quinn feel so protected.

They stood, watching, for at least ten more minutes. Everything was silent except for the sound of Beth's giggling, the couple's crying, and Shelby's singing. After a few more minutes a timer went off somewhere, presumably the kitchen, and Shelby and Beth disappeared into the other room.

"We should go," Puck whispered into her ears. She nodded as she balanced herself. He, once again, took her arm into his as they slowly walked back to the car.

When they got back inside Puck quickly turned it on and turned the heat up full blast. He looked over to see a tear falling down Quinn's pale cheeks and he quickly wiped it away with his thumb.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" he asked.

"She's perfect," Quinn answered.

Puck put the car in drive. When they passed the house, Puck went a little slower than normal so they could both take it in one more time. Neither knew when, if ever, they would be back but they both knew they would never forget this Christmas.

"Puck," Quinn said a couple minutes into the, until-then silent drive.

"Hmm?"

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I've been treating you lately," she said, her gazed fixated on her lap in shame. "You know, ignoring you and all."

"I got it," Puck said. "You were hurt and confused and angry. I know because I was the same way. But I think this day helped; to know she is beautiful, happy, and doing well. I think it's going to help us move on."

"Yea," Quinn said.

There was a couple more minutes of silence before Quinn spoke up again. "Do you still love me?"

"Do you breathe?" he answered. Quinn couldn't help but smile.

"How can you love me, after all I did to you?"

"Believe it or not Quinn you make me a better person. When I'm around you all I want to do is hold your hand, kiss your forehead, and tell you everything is going to be alright. I see how sad you get and it kills me because I know I can't do anything. You're Sam's now, and I have to accept that."

"But what if I wasn't Sam's anymore?" Quinn asked.

"Then I would pick you up, twirl you around, and kiss you until our lips hurt," he answered.

"Hmm, that's not a very badass answer," Quinn joked.

"Like I said, you make me a better person."

Quinn blushed. He looked at her and smiled before taking her hand into his again; she didn't dare move it.

Suddenly her phone vibrated and she took it out of her pocket with her free hand. It was a text from Sam.

**Merry Christmas Eve, babe. I can't wait to see you at church! I love you.**

Quinn texted him back.

**Thanks. Can't wait to see you too because I think we need to talk.**


End file.
